Courage the Cowardly Cat?
by mah29732
Summary: What happens when a crazy out of town talking cat known as Mister Mittens and his cat zapper start changing people in Nowhere into cats along with dogs too? Seems like Eustace is also in on the scheme too.
1. A Catastrophe Emerges

Courage the Cowardly Cat?

Chapter 1: A Catastrophe Emerges

It was a normal day for the Mayor of Nowhere who was just getting ready for the day at his office. As he placed his hat down on a stool, he began to head toward his desk. Yet as the chair was turned around, a strange cat was there instead.

"What's the meaning of this?!" cried the Mayor.

"I'm Mister Mittens, I come from out of town, so I decided since no one would care about you people living in Nowhere, I have decided this would be the perfect place to turn you people into cats to make me the personal cat Mayor of Nowhere!" laughed Mister Mittens.

Suddenly, a laser came out of nowhere, zapping the mayor into a cat. Yet as the sheriff came into the scene along with some other members of the law enforcement, they were then zapped into cats as well. While a crazy out of town, talking cat was causing trouble, it was quite an average day on a certain farm not far from town where Muriel Bagge was just relaxing as she was pouring a cup of tea in the kitchen. Muriel had gotten up quite early, and had laid the newspaper out for Eustace who had a long night the day before.

"Muriel!" cried Eustace as he was marching into the kitchen, "Is my breakfast ready?"

"Why I'm just about finished with it right now" replied Muriel as the toaster rang being ready with also the eggs in a pan being finished, along with bacon and pancakes.

"Well it's about time" said Eustace as he then sat in his chair, and revealed his meal.

Courage was also having his own special breakfast Muriel had cooked up for him, she placed some eggs and bacon in his dog bowl on the floor. As Courage was just getting up, he came into the room and began to eat his special breakfast.

"What's the dog doing with eating some extra egg and bacon?" asked Eustace, "Dogs are suppose to have dog food, not human food!"

"Well, I'm sorry Eustace" replied Muriel, "but I do not want to waste any eggs or extra bacon."

"Bah!" cried Eustace as he scarfed down a piece of bacon into his mouth, "I wish we had a real leader in this town that'll put dogs like this in their place!"

"Oh Eustace, you don't really mean something like that, do you?" asked Muriel.

"Of course I do" replied Eustace as he finished up the second piece of bacon and was going to start on his eggs.

"Well I never" sighed Muriel as she then picked up Courage's bowl, "come on Courage, we're going into the living room and have our breakfast in there."

As Muriel sat down on her favorite rocking chair, with a tray with her plate of breakfast, she placed Courage's bowl right next to the rocking chair. While she began to start her meal, she used the remote control to turn on the television and switched to the local news. As she continued to eat her breakfast, along with Courage munching on a piece of bacon, there seemed like to be a news reporter with an urgent bulletin.

"Better turn up the volume" said Muriel as she turned to the remote.

"Greetings citizens of Nowhere" said the news reporter after Muriel turned up the volume, "you won't believe it but a modern day coup d'etat has just occurred in our fair city of Nowhere."

"Oh my!" cried Muriel.

"Oh no!" added Courage.

"But this isn't any ordinary dictator, oh no, his name is Mister Mittens and he's one angry–" cried the news reporter but he was cut off short as a laser from nowhere zapped the news reporter turning him into a cat.

"Pardon me if I have the mick, if you don't mind?" asked Mister Mittens as he pushed the news reporter cat out of the way, "Yes, things here in Nowhere are going to change, because since I'm quite an out of towner, I was kind of bored with my home town which I will never mention here ever under my rule. Since all of you people have literally called your place Nowhere, and you live in nowhere, you live in the perfect place so that I can create my own catdom!"

Courage immediately responded as he swallowed the eggs in his bowl with quite a loud scream showing the eggs right on his tongue after hearing the news.

"Oh my, Eustace, you better get over here quick, I think you made a wish and it came true!" cried Muriel.

"Wait, let me see this!" cried Eustace as he came into the scene, "Our leader is a cat?"

"That's what the strange talking kitty cat said" replied Muriel.

"Well, this might be the sort of change I was talking about earlier" laughed Eustace, "I wonder what sort of policies he has for us, turn up the volume even louder."

As Muriel turned up the volume, it seemed like Mister Mittens now had a long list of demands for the remaining humans in Nowhere. All of the police, and the former Mayor of Nowhere were all turned into cats to be used as his henchmen.

"My first order of business" said Mister Mittens as he got up on the podium, "is to first turn all of Nowhere's dogs into cats, then they'll all obey me. Any human who doesn't hand over their dog to be changed into a cat, shall also be changed into a cat. However–"

"However, what, what?" asked Eustace as he was quite excited on what was going to happen to poor Courage.

"However, if there are humans who know where a dog lies, and turns that dog to me where I can turn them into a cat" replied Mister Mittens, "they'll receive a huge reward."

"A reward, yippee!" cried Eustace with joy as he then began to dance, "I'm going to get that stupid dog and turn him into a cat, then he'll never bother me ever again, bwahaha!"

"Eustace, shame on you!" cried Muriel as she picked up her tray and slammed it right on Eustace's head, "How can you turn your back on Courage?"

"Why do you always defend that stupid dog, I don't want you to be turned into a cat Muriel, then it'll be more labor for me if I have to do your kitty litter" replied Eustace as his head was still soar from the tray.

"I don't care how much that crazy cat is offering to turn in all dogs into cats, you're not going to turn my Courage over!" barked Muriel.

"Well, if it's a fight you want for that stupid dog, it's a fight you'll get!" cried Eustace.

The farmer stormed out of the living room in quite a huff, and poor Courage was shivering not knowing what's going to happen next.


	2. Dogs All Wanted

Chapter 2: Dogs All Wanted

Eustace was quite in on the reward to turn poor Courage in to be turned into a cat. The farmer was plotting quite well for this, as he was quite busy in the basement of the house making up his various plans to capture poor Courage.

"This is certainly going to get me that reward, so that I don't get turned into a cat, bwahaha!" laughed Eustace as he laid out the blueprints on a table.

Back in the living room, poor Courage was still wondering what was going to happen to himself. The pink dog had himself in a corner, knowing that Eustace was coming up from the basement to apprehend him.

"Courage, since Eustace is going to turn you in, at the risk of being turned into a cat myself I'm going to defend you" said Muriel as she came into the scene.

"Oh, I just know something bad is going to happen" cried Courage.

"Muriel, get away from that stupid dog!" cried Eustace as he came marching into the scene with being armed with a net, "I'm going to turn in that stupid dog into a cat, and get my reward!"

"You would rather take orders from a crazy talking cat?" asked Muriel in such shocking disbelief.

"Well, he's threaten to turn anyone whom harbors a dog into a cat, so yes" replied Eustace, "now hand me over that stupid dog!"

"No, I'm not going to hand over Courage, and he's not stupid, you are for following a crazy talking cat!" barked Muriel.

"How dare you question my authority like that Muriel, hand me over that stupid dog, so that we don't get turned into cats!" shouted Eustace.

"I'm taking Courage and we're leaving Nowhere away from you!" cried Muriel.

Muriel took Courage, and ran from Eustace. She immediately raced right outside with the pink dog in her hand with also Eustace's keys to his favorite truck parked right outside.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing with mine truck!" cried Eustace as he stepped outside.

"Goodbye Eustace, because I'm leaving with Courage so long as you're loyal to that crazy talking cat!" replied Muriel as she then started up the truck.

The farmer being more concern for his truck, raced back inside the house. He immediately dialed 911 on the phone and suddenly a police cat on the other line answered it.

"Hello police?" asked Eustace.

"Yes" replied the police cat as he answered the phone on the other line.

"I got a report that my wife Muriel has become a dog lover, and is also harboring a fugitive pink stupid dog" replied Eustace.

"Sounds serious, we'll get all units on it immediately, and we'll also ensure the Mayor Mister Mittens will not turn you into a cat" replied the police cat.

Back with Muriel, she was desperately trying to get herself and Courage away from Nowhere. It was certainly not safe for them. Yet Muriel had no choice, but to head back to town as she knew the only way the road went was through the town itself. As the truck passed a police car with two police cats at the wheel, the police car gave chase to Muriel.

"Oh, this isn't good!" cried Courage as he looked out the back window of the truck.

"Muriel Bagge, hand over the pink stupid dog and no one will be turned into a cat, except for the dog" replied the first police cat as he had a megaphone in his hand.

"Don't worry Courage" said Muriel as she ignored the comments by the police cat, "we'll get out of here soon enough."

"Oh, I know I'm not going to make it out of here, I just know there's something bad up the road" cried Courage.

As Muriel continued her desperate race out of town, a police blockade was right in the pathway of exiting to the freeway.

"They'll never get pass us boys" said the sherif cat.

"Oh no!" cried Courage as the truck was approaching the blockade.

Yet Muriel wasn't just about to stop at all as she was prepared to ram the truck right through the blockade itself. But before Muriel could head into the blockade, Mister Mittens had arrived at the scene to stop Muriel himself with his cat zapper armed.

"Not so fast, you pesky human" laughed Mister Mittens.

With one zap from his cat zapper, Muriel was suddenly turned into a cat which made poor Courage scream in terror. Muriel, as a cat, was quite obedient to the commands of Mister Mittens and halted the truck right before it reached the tip of the blockade which the police cats and the sherif were trying to run and hide.

"We got the stupid pink dog!" laughed the sherif cat as he and the cat police grabbed poor Courage from the vehicle.

Courage screamed, as he was being dragged right toward where Mister Mittens was waiting for him.

"If there's one thing that I hate more, it's a pesky dog trying to ruin my plans" said Mister Mittens as he readied his weapon, "well no more, because you, my pink stupid dog, are going to be my servant from now on!"

"Oh, this isn't going to go well!" cried Courage as the police cats were holding him in place.

With one zap of the cat zapper, a laser came out of nowhere, changing poor Courage into a cat. As Courage looked himself right in a puddle of water showing his reflection he screamed in terror as he literally changed into a cat. Courage, then realized that he also had claws, and he immediately used the claws to scratch the police cats that were holding him.

"You idiots, he's getting away!" cried Mister Mittens.

"Don't worry sir, we're on it" replied the sherif cat.

Courage was quite well out of options, as he soon found himself to be a cat. As he dodged into an alleyway, as the police cats went the other way, Courage sighed with some relief. The former pink dog knew that he had to certainly find a way out of this one, yet this time, however he would be more in a frightening position than ever before in his entire life.


	3. Courage as a Cat

Chapter 3: Courage as a Cat

Poor, poor, poor Courage, the former pink dog now finds out through a puddle of water on the ground that he had just turned into a cat. Yet strangely, Courage was the only cat whom seemed to be able to not be hypnotized by Mister Mitten's hypnotic control on all the former humans and dogs alike.

"Hmm, I wonder what's going on, on why I'm not affected by this" said Courage as he peaked his head through some barrels in the alleyway he was hiding.

"Ah, sherif" said Mister Mittens as he was with his fellow cat police officers, "have you found that former pink stupid dog?"

"Not yet sure" replied the sherif, "but we have already placed out an award for his capture, for some reason when you zapped him with that cat zapper of yours, he was not affected at all by your mind control."

"Is that so?" asked Mister Mittens, "I can't allow anyone of my former dog enemies as cats to act as independent cats. They may overthrow me as ruler of Nowhere, along with also preventing my eventual plan to turn everybody else into a cat throughout the entire world!"

"But sir, how are you going to do that?" asked the sherif.

"Easy" replied Mister Mittens, "do you still have that place that use to do those fam commercials?"

"Yes, why?" asked the sherif.

"Take me there immediately" replied Mister Mittens, "I have an idea on how to turn everybody into cats, along with all of those stupid dogs as well!"

As Mister Mittens left the scene with the cat police officers and the sherif leaving the scene in police cars heading to an old commercial tower station, Courage immediately began to try to find Muriel, he soon found her as a cat in all white fur ready to obey her new master Mister Mittens.

"Muriel!" cried Courage as he found her right in front of a television.

"Oh Courage, glad you could join me" replied Muriel who was grooming herself as a cat, "please, please, sit down, our new grand leader Mister Mittens is going to give his speech."

Yet as Courage sat down in a chair nearby with the other cats watching him, plastic tape began to appear out of nowhere, trapping the poor former pink dog right on the chair.

"You former pink dog, we're going to get a huge reward with apprehending you" laughed one of the former humans, whom was now a cat.

"Yes, our boss doesn't appreciate that we have any independent cats who as are intelligent as he is or there'll be quite a power struggle going on" added a second.

"Yeah, so sit tight, we're going to sharpen our claws" added a third.

As the three former humans, now cats left the scene, Courage immediately remembered that he had claws too. So the former pink dog immediately stretched out his claws and began to slice the plastic straps that were pinning him down on the chair away. He then immediately raced outside the building and got into a car for which the keys still happened to be in the ignition. The former pink dog started the engines and then began to head toward his home. It was too risky for him for Eustace to see him, so he began to use his claws to start climbing the walls of the house and right into the window of where the room to his computer was located. He immediately took out a claw and began to make a good size enough hole for him to get inside.

"Oh, I just got to find help!" cried Courage, "I can't do this alone!"

While Courage was pressing the buttons as he turned on his computer, back down stairs, Eustace was still busy watching his usual television shows. His favorite shows were immediately interrupted by Mister Mittens who was given the podium to speak.

"Greetings citizens of Nowhere, and my future subjects of the world, I will prepare to spare the lives of any humans, still willing to be humans should they do me one favor" said Mister Mittens.

"Hey, bring back my television shows!" cried Eustace as he shook his fist.

"Bring me Courage, the former pink dog" replied Mister Mittens, "I'm planning to offer a huge reward to the human who brings me in this former dog."

"Ha, that stupid dog got turned himself into a cat!" laughed Eustace, "Serves him right, I wonder when Muriel be back with my truck."

Yet as the farmer was about to head outside, he noticed that there was another strange vehicle was parked outside, not his truck.

"What the heck is this pile of junk doing here?" asked Eustace has he began to inspect it, he then noticed some claw marks leading up to the room which had the computer, "Must be that former stupid dog, time to claim my reward!"

Meanwhile, back inside the room with the computer, the computer was quite suspicious on what had happen with poor Courage as he began to notice that Courage was sometimes using his new claws to touch the keyboard.

"Hey, be careful with that!" cried the computer, "So you want some help on finding where this Mister Mittens originated from, do you not?"

Courage simply nodded signaling a yes to his computer.

"Very well, I'm processing it then" replied the computer.

Yet as the computer was about to give the origins of where Mister Mittens originated from, Eustace came barging into the door of the room crashing it right down. He also had some bucket of water in his arsenal.

"Since cats hate, water, let's see how you like it, you former stupid dog!" laughed Eustace.

The farmer laughed as he poured the bucket of water, yet Courage was about to dodge the water. However, Courage's poor computer didn't survive, as right before it could spell Mister Mitten's hometown, the computer's hard drive immediately blew up for which the screen could only read "Pork" as the message on the screen.

"You stupid former dog, now I ruined the computer it's going to cost me money, but with the money Mister Mittens will make it'll be nothing compared to the joy I'll have in finally getting you!" laughed Eustace.

Eustace grabbed Courage by the neck. The poor pink cat struggled with the farmer, and finally Courage had to expose his claws and give Eustace a taste of his own medicine.

"This won't end well" sighed Eustace as Courage exposed his new claws.

Like a rabid cat, Courage spin himself around on poor Eustace who was trying to get a handle of the situation. The farmer rolled struggling with Courage out of the room, and right into the bathroom. Courage was able to use his claws to pin down Eustace, something for which he could never have done as a dog. Yet Courage made one mistake, the toilet seat was lifted up, and the farmer simply managed to toss the poor former pink dog into the toilet itself getting the pink cat all wet.

"That'll teach ya!" laughed Eustace as he grabbed Courage, "Now to head to that station and claim my prize!"


	4. Arriving at the Television Station

Chapter 4: Arriving at the Television Station

Poor, poor Courage. Once again, the former pink dog was heading toward his doom. This time with Eustace in a strange car that was parked right outside the house was heading straight for the television station to claim his prize.

"You stupid dog, even as a cat you cause problems" shouted Eustace as Courage was tied up in the shotgun seat, "maybe now you'll learn your lesson not to be a stupid dog, even as a cat!"

Courage began to cry, as Eustace was driving up to the television station's gate, where a cat in a military uniform was there to greet the farmer.

"No humans allowed to enter this facility" said the military cat soldier.

"Got me a fugitive with me, going to turn him in for the prize" replied Eustace as he showed Courage now as a cat tied up at the shotgun seat.

"Very well, proceed to enter the station" replied the military cat soldier.

Eustace laughed along the way, as the gate was opened for him to enter the television station. The farmer drove the car toward the parking lot where he was greeted with a few cats in black government-style G-men suits.

"Ah, this must be the former dog fugitive our new grand leader, Mister Mittens was talking about" said the first black suited cat as Eustace opened up the door to the shotgun seat of the car.

"Yep, that's the former stupid dog who still is causing trouble even as a cat" replied Eustace, "when do I get me reward for turning him in?"

"Follow me" said the cat in the black suit, as he turned around to his fellow cats in black suits, "take in the former dog and bring him to Mister Mittens."

Eustace laughed with joy again, as poor Courage was being cuffed by the cat black suits.

"We should really head to de-claw this former dog" said one of the cat agents bringing Courage into the television station.

"Now that's an idea that should be implemented against troublesome independent cats whom are not controlled by our leader" laughed a second cat agent.

"Oh, I got to find a way out of here" said Courage to which he then noticed a mouse quickly scattering by the television station's floor, "hey guys, look a mouse!"

"A mouse, where?" asked one of the cat agents.

The cat agents then scattered to head to see who would be the one to catch the mouse. As the cat agents cornered the mouse in a hole in the wall of the station, Courage quietly snuck toward where one of the cat agent had the keys to the handcuffs. Courage quickly grabbed the handcuffs and took off his cuffs and threw them to the ground.

"Hey, that former stupid dog is escaping!" cried one of the cat agents who realized he was tricked.

"Get him you fools!" cried the head cat agent to which he then grabbed the mouse out of its hole, "In the mean time, I'm going to enjoy my lunch."

"Oh no you're not!" cried another cat agent as he and other cat agents began to gang up on the head cat agent.

"Hey, back off, this mouse is mine!" cried the head cat agent.

"Will you cats stop goofing around!" cried Eustace, "You're letting that former stupid dog get away!"

"Stay out of this farmer!" hissed one of the cat agents as he and his fellow agents exposed their claws as they were literally going to get into a cat fight with their boss.

"Fine, I'm going to get that former stupid dog without your help" replied Eustace as he ran off in a huff after Courage.

Meanwhile, poor Courage was running for his life away from Eustace. He did not know where to go this time, and he was running out of options on what to do. He passed one corner of the station and headed down another hallway. There Courage then began to hear that Mister Mittens was practicing for his speech on world domination.

"Yes, I am your new ruler my future subjects, you'll have no choice but to obey me once I rule the world with an iron claw!" laughed Mister Mittens.

"Come back here, you stupid former dog!" cried Eustace as he saw Courage taking a sneak peak at Mister Mitten's speech.

"What, what's going on in the hallways?!" cried Mister Mittens as he then came face to face with Courage himself.

"Gotcha, you stupid former pink dog!" cried Eustace as he grabbed Courage by the neck.

"Hey, can't you read, no humans are allowed in this building!" cried Mister Mittens.

"I got you that fugitive former stupid dog you were looking for" replied Eustace as he gave an evil grin to Mister Mittens.

"Ah, well now that changes everything" replied Mister Mittens as some cat agents in black suits came into the scene, "come on in farmer, you'll be an honored guess who won't be turned into a cat once I rule the world."

"That sounds pretty good to me" laughed Eustace.

As Mister Mitten's cat agents in black suits were getting his podium up and running, along with also his speech, Courage was desperately trying to find a way out of this situation. Courage was held by the neck by Eustace, and one of the cat agents was coming into the scene with a cat carrier as a portable jail cell for poor Courage.

"This should shut you up pretty good" laughed Eustace as the cat agent then opened up the carrier.

Yet as the farmer was trying to put Courage into the carrier, Courage resisted at every turn. Even making it difficult when the cat agent opened up the carrier, Courage wouldn't go in. He would manage to attach himself to Eustace's arm.

"Stupid former dog, get into that cat carrier now!" cried Eustace who was shaking Courage up and down to shake him off his arm.

"What's taking so long to putting the former dog where he belongs?" asked Mister Mittens as he was about to head up to the podium.

"This stupid former dog won't go into this carrier no matter how much we have tried!" cried Eustace.

"Ha, face it you former dog" said Mister Mittens to Courage, "you mine as well go into that carrier, because it looks like I have already won. Look around you, I have literally turned any human into Nowhere who has resisted my rule into a cat, and also turned every dog in Nowhere into a cat as well. So you mine as well just fall right into that cat carrier, or I'll make you!"

As Mister Mittens was about to take charge of the situation, poor Courage was running out of options on what to do next. He may have to take a drastic measure which he would not be able to do even as a dog.


	5. Hairball Escape

Chapter 5: Hairball Escape

Courage was running out of options on how to get out of this one. Eustace was still struggling to get Courage off of his arm and into the cat carrier where he would be imprisoned until Mister Mittens decides what to do next to the former pink dog.

"Stupid former dog!" cried Eustace as he kept on shaking Courage, "Get the heck off of me!"

Yet as the farmer continued to struggle with Courage, and as Mister Mittens and his henchmen were coming to Eustace's aid, Courage remembered that cats could do another thing aside from having sharp claws.

"Oh, I know I'm going to be sick for doing this, but I gotta" sighed Courage.

Courage held his breath to which made Eustace stop struggling with Courage.

"Hey, what's the matter with that former stupid dog?" asked Eustace.

"Oh no, he's trying to make a hairball, run for it!" cried Mister Mittens.

It was too late, in which Courage spat out a disgusting hairball right directly on poor Eustace, sending him crashing against a nearby table which had some of the radio equipment Mister Mittens was going to use to broadcast his speech.

"You stupid farmer!" cried Mister Mittens, "Now my people will have to fix the radio equipment!"

Courage then kept on firing hairballs out of himself, targeting the cats in black suits that were coming at him. The hairballs hit directly right in their face, sending them tumbling right down to the ground.

"He's like a hairball producing machine!" cried one of the cats in black suits as he struggled toward his master Mister Mittens.

"Bah, that doesn't matter at all, we'll stop him for sure" replied Mister Mittens.

Mister Mittens then produced a hi-tech laser gun he was carrying targeting Courage, the former pink dog.

"I'm going to eliminate you myself since I can obviously see that my compatriots can not be able to get a handle on you" said Mister Mittens.

As the crazy talking cat began to fire lasers at Courage, Courage managed to dodge the oncoming attacks. He then dove right toward more of the radio equipment which Mister Mittens was about to use to give his speech on world domination. He was too concern on concentrating on Courage, which Courage used to be able to destroy the radio equipment.

"No, no, no, this wasn't suppose to happen you stupid former dog!" cried Mister Mittens.

"Turn everybody back into humans and dogs!" cried Courage.

"Make me!" replied Mister Mittens.

Mister Mittens kept on firing at poor Courage who was still able to dodge the attacks. The former pink dog knew that if he wanted to get back to normal, he would have to steal that cat zapper which Mister Mittens was holding in his pocket. Courage then noticed there was a small metal piece from the destroyed radio equipment that was once on the table. He immediately picked it up and began to use it as a shield to deflect the lasers.

"No, no, that's impossible!" cried Mister Mittens.

Courage then leaped right at Mister Mittens when he got the chance and grabbed the cat zapper from him.

"Get that cat zapper away from him!" cried Mister Mittens to his henchmen who were recovering from the attack by Courage.

"Oh no!" cried Courage.

Courage immediately went right out through a nearby window and instead began to climb the building with his claws. Yet as he was reaching higher levels of the station, the cats in black suits then began to follow him as they were not too far from behind. Courage then also remembered there was an animal show that often aired at this station. So the former pink dog found the window which often held a computer database about the show. He leaped right through the window and started to turn on the computer.

"Oh great, another twit I have to worry about" sighed the computer as it was turned on, "what do you want me to do for you?"

Courage also then noticed that Mister Mittens' cat zapper also had a strange USB port on it, so the former pink dog stuck it right into the computer.

"What the heck did you do that for?" asked the computer.

The former pink dog then typed in as fast as he could about the situation.

"Okay, slow down, I'll upload the DNA of human and animals into the zapper, all you have to do is turn those folks back to normal" replied the computer.

"Hurry, they're coming up!" cried Courage.

As the computer loaded the DNA of various animals and also human DNA into the zapper, the download was just about finished when the cats in the black suits broke through the window landing right on all fours ready to take on Courage.

"Give yourself up, our leader Mister Mittens will be quite pleased that you've been finally captured" laughed one of the cats in the black suits.

Yet as they were about to approach Courage, the download was finally complete and Courage took out the zapper and changed the cats back into their normal human selves.

"What the heck happen here?" asked one of the men in black suits, "And why do I smell like a cat barfed on me?"

"Yeah!" cried Courage with joy.

The former pink dog then began to race down back to the level on the station turning all the cats he encountered back into humans. When he finally reached the level where Mister Mittens was on, the crazy talking cat was shocked that Courage managed to escape.

"Very impressive on your escape" said Mister Mittens, "just how the heck are you prepared to defeat me?"

Courage then switched the DNA of the zapper to a dog, and then targeted poor Mister Mittens changing the cat into a dog which Courage then provided a mirror.

"No, no, no!!" cried Mister Mittens as he was shown a mirror of himself now as a dog.

The former pink dog then began to change everybody back to their normal human selves while poor Mister Mittens was punished to be a dog for the rest of his life. He would eventually find Muriel and turn her back into a cat, which then used the zapper to turn Courage back into his normal doggy self.

"Courage, I'm so happy to see you!" cried Muriel.

A few hours later, Muriel was back at the house watching television with Courage on her lap.

"I wonder where the heck is Eustace or what happen to that crazy talking cat?" asked Muriel to herself.

As she turned on the television, she noticed that there was a strange dog in a pound prison cell being heavily guarded.

"Oh come on fellows, I was just having a little fun, can't I have any fun at all?" asked Mister Mittens.

"No, you stupid dog!" shouted a familiar voice to Muriel and Courage to which Eustace was really outside his cell in the background laughing at the former crazy talking cat.

The scene then fades, after it's focus on Mister Mittens' sad face in the heavily guarded, nearly built pound just for him.


End file.
